Immortal
by MorbidKillswitchedAngel
Summary: Rogue and Scott love eachother dearly. Nothing could seperate them, nobody, at least that's what they thought. When terror hits, Rogue dies in a horrific plane crash, killing along with her 4,000 others, but what and or who caused it, and who is this girl
1. Default Chapter

Wednesday 12pm  
  
*Welcome to American airlines. The best and cheapest way to get there. We are ready for take off from Orlando, Florida to Boston, Mass. We will take a flight break at Charlotte, NC. As we take off you will feel a slight shake so do not be alarmed. Thank you for choosing American Airlines. Have a Nice flight!* Spoke the flight attendant.  
Rogue hated anything that lifted higher than a kiddie Ferris wheel. She just hated heights. She chose center isle because she didn't want to look out the window. She gripped the armchair as they lifted off.  
"It's alright sugah," an old lady said to Rogue. "Once ya've lifted off once or twice ya gonna get used to it,"  
"The think is mahm, ah neva been on a plane before. Ah tool a travel bus here, "Rogue said.  
"Oh, Ah see.....Ah also see ya's got a southern accent there, ya from the south or somethin'?"  
"Mississippi...why?"  
"My granddaughter be from Mississippi. Her names Jenna Dale-"  
"Smith?!"  
"Yea, how do you-"  
"She was mah best friend...Mah only friend..."  
"Wow...Hey why don't ya tell me about you and her, it'll...get your mind off the flying?"  
"Sure. Well the first time we met...."  
  
At the mansion...............  
  
"When's Rogue getting here?!" Scott yelled  
"Um...at 4:00..." Kurt replied. "Can't vait huh?"  
"Of course not!! The love of my life is coming back home. She hasn't been here for 4 months might I remind you!! When she gets back I'm going to propose!"  
"Ve are going to be brothers!"  
"I guess,"  
"I'm ze best man right?!"  
".................Yea.....no....Yes, haha."  
"Don't play like zat man!"  
  
The plane...  
  
*Good Afternoon passengers. It 1pm. We'll be stopping for our break soon. We hope you are comfortable. And questions push the button abo-*  
  
!!!BOOM!!!  
A huge sound interrupted the flight attendant. The boom frightened everyone on the plane. *Not to worry passengers it was probably just a gas blow out. It happens all the time-* The attendant said again and then there was another boom and the plane dropped 14 inches then went up higher than a plane should go. Then it started to go down. The left wing had been blown up and it started twirling down. Another explosion occurred and it blew out the left wall taking the entire left isle out of the plane. Rogue looked over and screamed for mercy. Luggage from the airplane started flying out. The old lady who had been holding her hand, had gotten impaled by an umbrella in the head. Rogue screamed and unbuckled her belt and let her get sucked away into the air.  
Rogue watched her luggage fly away with everyone's stuff and with it she saw a section of people from the class in front of them, first class, flying away screaming. She saw the captain trying to jump out with a parachute but was hit by a section of Rouge's wing chairs.  
"It'll all be over soon, honey!" a woman cried and Rogue looked over. She was caressing her children as they screamed for dear life. But the suction took the mother from her seat and fly her into the sky screaming as the two little kids screamed, "MAMMA!!!!"  
"Hey kids, Listen to what she said...It'll be over soon...it's...all...be...over soon...What's your names?" Rogue said.  
"I'm Marie, he's Sammy," The girl said.  
"My name is Marie too,"  
"Marie...are we gonna die?"  
"...yes...."  
"Thank you for being honest...."  
  
!!!BOOM!!!  
  
Authors Note: I hope you all like that. I'll put the next chapter up later. Please review!!! 


	2. Liar

"Hey Kurt, turn on the TV. I wanna see if the weathers gonna be fine for tonight," Scott said.  
"Sure!" Kurt replied enthusiastically. He turned it on and wished he had never done so. Kitty, Evan and Ororo came in so they saw it too.  
  
*Today at 1:10pm, flight 370 blew up, killing all 4,000 passengers. The debris from the plane is still falling on a beach of North Carolina. Some people on the beach were killed instantly by falling parts. We have not been given names yet of those yet but so far all we know is that it was 2 girls and a guy. * The news lady said. Scott looked at the television in awe. Kurt looked at the screen and a flashback hit him.  
  
*~ So they changed you flight? -Kurt Yes. Flight 87 was aborted because of an engine failure. I'm on Flight 370 now. -Rogue ~*  
  
"SCOTT! Rogue vas on zat plane!" Kurt yells.  
"You fucking liar! You and I know for a fact that Rogue is on flight 87! Kurt I know you like to joke, but now is not the time! You understand?!" Scott yells back.  
"I'm serious ze ozer night she called to say she vas switching planes because of an engine failure!"  
"That's a lie, because I called and they said the flight was ready for take off!"  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' heard screams from upstairs. The 5 in the kitchen ran up to the professor's room. Scott opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed. He had a bad vision.  
"What was it professor?!" Scott yelled  
"It's Rogue...She...she...She's dead..." Xavier said.  
"You crippled moron!" Scott charged for Xavier, only to be stopped by the other telepathic, telekinetic. Her name was Riannea. She pulled him away from the professor. She then dropped a tearful Scott on the floor. He got up, ran downstairs and hopped into his new Rolls Roys outside. Kurt and Kitty were to choked up in tears to say anything. Ororo just stood there holding a confused Evan. Jean walked into the room 5 minutes later and said to the Professor, "Did you see it too?"  
"Yes, all 5 of us saw it..."Xavier replied.  
"It's harder on them, b/c they are younger...How's Rianne, Davie and Stewie take it?"  
"Stewie's talking to Hank, because he was shooken up. The others are fine,"  
"So she's really gone?"  
"No one survived that crash...The thing is...that wasn't an accident-"  
"You figured that too?!"  
"Someone cause that accident to happen...They were after Rogue and didn't car who got hurt,"  
"The brotherhood?"  
"That work is too advanced to be the work of the brotherhood..."  
  
Author's note: Good? Can you think of anyone that cruel that kill anyone in his way even if he just wants one person? Well even if you do you won't get it because he's not from the X-men evo series. He's not in any Marvel series. I'll give ya clues in the next few chapters, which I've already handwritten but I'm to tired to write all 7 of them. R&R!!! 


End file.
